


Outside it starts to pour

by alcaline (aliixce)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x10, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, BUT TOTALLY AU, Blood, Dugouts scene revisited, Love, M/M, OOC too, There's a strom and it inspires me, Violence, both i can't choose, but it was relieving to write, canon revisited, hope you will enjoy, this one shot doesn't have any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliixce/pseuds/alcaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As thunder started, they stopped fighting.<br/>Ian let out a breath "Why ?"<br/>Mickey laughed "Because i fucking love you..."</p>
<p>(or the angsty a.u no one asked for, or my own version of the dugouts scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside it starts to pour

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to enjoy this, I recommend listening to "Sweater Weather - Acoustic Version" by the neighbourhood. And it's raining like crazy where I am, it sets the mood too.

 

Outside it started to pour. It was a mess of limbs and bruises. Punches coming all over again. They wanted to tear each other, or to fix each other, the boundaries were blurry. They wanted to own, they wanted to love. Their own fucked up way to love, that most of people couldn't, and would never understand.

They fell down on the grass, covered in blood all over again. 

Ian let out a breath "Why us Mickey? Why again ? "

Mickey laughed or cried, he couldn't tell because the rain was messing him up. "Because I fucking love you bastard. You fucking ripped me, I'm torn apart and it's nothing to you. You're fucking poisonous Ian. You're spreading into my veins since years and you just took place under my skin. You're itching, you're destructive. I'm not able to fucking function without you. You're fucking heroine. And you..." Mickey exhaled slowly, salty tears drawing shiny patterns on his cheeks.

"And you don't even know it.

 

It was now storming. Thunder, black sky. The air was heavy, their breathing were out of control. Red cheeks, blood injected eyes.

Stumbling voices and overwhelming sensations.

Desperation.

Love.

 

It was insane this addiction. Ian and Mickey realized it then. Their love was never gonna be pretty. They were both drawn to each-other like magnets who were blowing up with each touch. They were never gonna be perfect. They were mean, raw and destructive. Out of any control. They couldn't do anything about it.

They were both staring at each other, still panting after Mickey's declaration. He breathed, thunder making his spine shiver. Unsteadily, Ian approached him and initiated a kiss, a slow, deep and sensual kiss. Cheeks flushed and pupils dilated, Mickey pulled out, regretting it instantly.

"You're doing it again Ian. I'm letting you intoxicate me. You don't get it Ian ! If you continue, I'll fucking drown in you !!" And fuck if the broken look in Ian's eyes made him cry even more. He was as lost as him.

"I'll fucking drown." Mickey repeated, as his voice betrayed him and blurted out all his emotions.

Cupping Mickey's cheeks in his hands, Ian finally spoke.

"You think it's easy for me ? You think I don't fucking love you ? As much as I wonder how come my body just became someone else's propriety ? As much as my brain, my body, my whole fucking world works only for you. I'm trapped Mickey. I can't get away. You're magnetic, you're everything. You push me away and you come back. Nobody never hurt me as me as you. Nobody made me happier. You're my own fucking disease."

They stayed there, forehead against forehead. As their feelings were exposed and the rain was falling down on their weakened shoulders, Ian finished."But you're my gravity center." 

They kissed again, heat radiating.

Night was falling, the dugouts were now shades of grey concrete against the dark sky.

Lightning made Ian's hair stand out.

Lighting made Mickey's eyes stand out.

 

Their mouths found themselves again and feelings intensified as always, as the strongest ecstasy in the world. Iron taste of blood against their teeth. Wet tongues and smooth lips.

Devastating and tainted love.

 

But the world could fall apart if it wanted. They wouldn't even notice.

They were together.

Complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this was really weird (writing fics hungover is not a good idea)  
> hope you enjoyed , kudos and comment are appreciated !


End file.
